Bajo la luna
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: AU. Steve es un vampiro que queda flechado por un hermoso joven: James. El problema es que sus padres lo han vendido.


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Si lo ven en otra pagina con el seudonimo de Bell Birthday soy yo, no plagio.

* * *

-¡Yo no quiero casarme con ese idiota!

-James por favor tranquilízate.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si me acaban de decir que mis propios padres me vendieron al sujeto más repugnante que he conocido?!

-No te hemos vendido James –el chico sabía que ese gesto dolido en el maquillado rostro de su madre era todo menos real. –Somos tus padres solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Niégame que recibieron dinero y bienes a cambio de este compromiso –mutismo fue su única respuesta. –Eso es vender madre, vendieron a su único hijo

James salió irradiando furia y dolor, ¿cómo fueron capaces sus padres? Nuevamente se daba cuenta de que para ellos era más importante su ambición que su propio hijo. Deseaba terminar con su vida antes de ser atado a un viejo asqueroso como su futuro dueño.

~o~

Steve quería huir de ese lugar, prefería estar en casa saboreando una copa de vino mientras leía un libro o jugaba ajedrez con Anthony, pero como todos estaban ocupados él tuvo que asistir a ese evento superficial pues eran sus socios. Estaba aburrido hasta la muerte cuando un cautivador olor llamo su atención, era un delicado aroma de lilas y jazmines con un toque de mandarinas dulces. Steve agudizo su olfato intentando localizar de donde provenía, después de unos minutos lo consiguió estaba cerca del balón; un joven de piel blanca cubierta por el polvo plateado de la luna, cabello ondulado y castaño como las hojas de otoño, se acercó a preguntarle su nombre pero algo lo detuvo, una voz ronca y vieja que llamaba al joven "James".

-Déjeme en paz.

-Oh mi dulce James, yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de nuestro gran día –el chico apretó los puños y desvió la mirada molesto.

" _¿Gran día?"_ se preguntó más la respuesta no pedida llego instantes después.

-A fin de cuentas eres mío y solo quiero disfrutar de lo que me pertenece –el hombre mayor se acercó con aparente intención de besarlo pero el castaño lo empujo. –Puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras pero ya eres de mi propiedad y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo –hizo el amago de abofetearlo sin embargo Steve detuvo su mano antes de que siquiera rozara la mejilla del chico – ¿Quién…?

-Si yo fuera usted no lo haría –el tono tan frio como el hielo asusto al anciano, Steve sonrió malignamente no era algo que hiciera comúnmente pero Tasha le enseño como defenderse sin necesidad de agresión física.

-Sueltamente. –Estaba temblando de miedo, Steve pudo verlo. El hombre mayor casi corrió hacia la seguridad del salón donde el baile se llevaba a cabo dejando a los otros dos solos. Cobarde. Centro su atención en el dueño del delicioso aroma, sus ojos reflejaban un alma tranquila y cariñosa pero al mismo tiempo había dolor. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, gracias por su ayuda.

-No fue nada. Yo soy Steve Grant Rogers, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-James Buchanan Barnes –respondió con una ligerísima sonrisa.

-A su servicio joven Barnes –galantemente beso su mano. Casi podía saborear la ambrosia de su sangre bajo la fresca piel, trabajosamente evito que le crecieran los colmillos y perforaran las venas de la muñeca, no era el momento. –Si no es indiscreción, ¿puedo preguntarle porque ese hombre se decía su dueño?

La sonrisa se transformó en una mueca desolada y Steve se reprendió por sus palabras sin embargo lo que dijo le hizo estremecer. –Porque me ha comprado.

Casi podía sentir el odio en la voz del joven como propio. -¿Cómo?

-Suspiro. – Le pago a mis padres para poder casarse conmigo.

-¿Y usted está de acuerdo con eso?

-Por supuesto que no, pero nada puedo hacer.

" _Yo te librare de ese horrible destino"_ se juró Steven sonriendo.

~o~

A partir de esa noche Steve y James se volvieron amigos, se visitaban, paseaban juntos por el bosque… todo iba bien entre ellos, hasta que un día… James descubrió el secreto que tanto resguardaba el rubio. Mientras Steve se alimentaba el castaño lo descubrió, pensándolo bien eso se pudo evitar si no hubiera decidido hacerlo detrás del hospital pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin deleitarse con ese néctar que era lo único que lo satisfacía. No hubiera sido nada sorprendente encontrar a alguien comiendo sino fuera porque con lo que se alimentaba el rubio era algo prohibido para los simples mortales; sangre.

El miedo lo invadió sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el chico pronuncio un _"esto confirma mis sospechas"._ ¿Él sabía que era un vampiro? James sonrió dándose media vuelta antes de decir – No importa Stev, sigues siendo mi amigo.

Desde entonces su relación se volvió más estrecha pues compartían un secreto que estaba vedado para los demás pero que a ellos les era beneficioso. Steve visitaba al menor en su habitación por las noches pues los padres y prometido de James decidieron que Rogers era una mala influencia –y de paso ponía en peligro su trato – y salían a pasear bajo la atenta mirada de la luna.

Una noche cualquiera ambos caminaban por el centro del bosque del pueblo, Steve le contaba una anécdota graciosa que hizo reír al más joven, le encantaba oírlo era como el canto de un ave; sin embargo la paz que había se vio abruptamente rota por dos sujetos que les salieron al paso. Dos borrachos que no querían dinero, querían a James.

Steve no permitiría que lo lastimaran. Rápidamente ataco y asesino a los pobres diablos que osaron intentar tocar al joven de ojos azul-gris; la sangre manchando sus manos era algo a lo que el rubio estaba acostumbrado, esta incluso le salpico el rostro.

El sonido de una rama quebrándose detrás de él lo saco del trance en el que estaba, Bucky, se había olvidado del menor. Giro esperando encontrarse con una aterrorizado joven sin embargo el solo se acercó hacia Steve alargo su mano derecha llegando a pincharse un dedo con el filoso colmillo que sobresalía de su boca.

Steve intento retirarse pero James no se lo permitió. -No te temo –dijo con voz firme pero dulce.

Aquello no era un desafío sino un voto de confianza, el muerto corazón de Steve hizo un movimiento que llevaba años sin realizar, latió. James limpio con delicadeza las gotas que había en las comisuras del rubio, Steve entrecerró los ojos al sentir la cálida caricia ¿qué había hecho para merecer a tan bella y noble criatura? Sus labios hicieron contacto y el mundo desapareció para ambos

James cerro los ojos al sentir como el rubio le rodeaba con sus brazos, sabía que la temperatura de un vampiro no era la misma que la de un humano, eran témpanos de hielo pero el siempre sintió un agradable fuego recorrerle con cada toque de Steve.

~o~

Deslizo un dedo a lo largo del blanco cuello provocando que el joven se moviera sin embargo no despertó. Steve se inclinó para besar con suavidad la piel expuesta, a cada toque el cuerpo en la cama respondía estremeciéndose con más intensidad hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. El joven tuvo el impulso de gritar pero los resplandecientes orbes azules frente a él se lo impidieron.

-Silencio James, o alguien podría venir.

El más joven esbozo una ligera sonrisa, le fascinaba que el ojiazul lo visitara en su habitación. –Buenas noches Stev.

-Buenas noches mi amada mariposa –beso su mejilla dulcemente. – ¿Cómo ha estado la más hermosa de las estrellas? –Rio por lo bajo al ver el adorable sonrojo que se formó en el níveo rostro.

-Bien.

-No me mientas, yo sé que no es así –frunció el entrecejo ¿por qué no le decía la verdad?

-¿Y si ya lo sabes para que preguntas? –desvió la mirada. –Cada vez falta menos para que se cumpla el plazo y el asqueroso de míster Johnson me tenga como muñeca en aparador.

Tomo con delicadeza su rostro, angustia y miedo eran perfectamente notables en sus orbes azul-gris, una pequeña lagrima rodo hasta perderse en la curva del cuello. Steve no soportaba verlo así, tan frágil e indefenso pareciera que con el mínimo golpe se rompería en miles de pedazos.

-No te preocupes jamás permitiré que eso suceda, te lo prometo.

-Vámonos Steve, dejemos este lugar y vallamos a donde nadie nos pueda separar.

-¿Eso quieres realmente James? –Acaricio la tersa mejilla – ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo, a pesar de lo que soy?

Como respuesta obtuvo un breve ósculo de su querido James. Suave, delicado, como el vuelo de una mariposa. –Por supuesto que si amor mío.

-Entonces vamos.

Lo alzo fácilmente en brazos y entre densas sombras salieron de la habitación y aparecieron en un lujoso estudio. Steve aparto un par de mechones castaños para ver los cristalinos ojos que le miraban con adoración, como si fuera un caballero con su princesa en brazos. Sin soltarlo subió unas largas escaleras para finalmente llegar a una amplia habitación de color caoba, Steve coloco con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amado en medio de la cama repartió pequeños besos por todo su rostro antes de arroparlo pues Bucky comenzaba a adormilarse.

-Descansa mi amor, mañana empieza nuestra vida juntos.

Cuando James abrió los ojos estaba solo lo cual no le sorprendió seguramente Steve se encontraba descansando, había un cambio de ropa en una silla así que se enjuago la cara y cambio sus ropas; se levantó y abrió un poco las cortinas para ver el panorama de afuera; la mansión se encontraba en un bosque de densos árboles que la luz solar no podía traspasar del todo. Un suspiro tembloroso broto de sus labios, estaba contento por encontrarse con la persona que amaba pero no sabía lo que les deparaba el destino.

-Lo que sea, podré soportarlo con él a mi lado –murmuro regresando a la cama para sentarse ahí, ¿qué hora seria? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Steve en volver? Unos suaves toquidos detuvieron sus pensamientos ¿quién podía ser? La puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven mujer de larga cabellera caoba y ojos color chocolate, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color gris con toques negros, en su mano se podía ver un anillo como el que Steven portaba uno que le permitía salir al sol sin volverse cenizas.

-Buenos días James –saludo con una sonrisa tierna y brillante.

-Buenos días señorita…

-Natasha, mi nombre es Natasha Stark –hizo una educada reverencia, James correspondió inclinando la cabeza– soy amiga de Stev y el me pidió que te mostrara la casa ¿vienes?

-Claro.

Siguió a la joven por toda la propiedad, ella era simpática y agradable, con el alma de un colibrí. Por lo que Natasha le conto Steve había salido con Anthony y Thor el mellizo y prometido de ella respectivamente; todos vivían juntos –incluida la esposa de Anthony, Virginia la llamo Natasha – en esa casa propiedad de los difuntos padres de los gemelos Stark.

En la noche los demás habitantes volvieron, apenas Rogers lo vio corrió hacia Bucky y lo estrecho entre sus brazos provocando que sus mejillas cambiaran de blanco a rojo brillante sin embargo le restó importancia al sentir una brisa cálida abrazar su corazón.

~o~

Los días pasaron, cada uno más feliz que el anterior Steve y James vivían dentro de una burbuja de amor su relación evolucionaba cada vez más volviéndose fuerte sin embargo olvidaron un mísero e insignificante detalle que podía separarles.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su noche, Thor y Natasha dejaron de bailar, Anthony y Steve pararon su juego, James y Virginia dejaron de hablar sobre el retoño que crecía en el vientre de ella; alguien quería entrar a su hogar pero no de buena forma, querían entrar por la fuerza lo cual no era bueno. Inmediatamente como todo caballero colocaron a las mujeres –y a James – detrás de los hombres justamente antes de que la puerta se destrozara y veinte sujetos armados entraran.

En un segundo se desato una guerra campal entre su nueva familia y los sicarios contratados por míster Johnson para que "rescataran a su querido James… y se lo llevaran así fuera a la fuerza".

Steve, Thor y Anthony golpeaban y rasgaban a los hombres que no eran rivales para ellos, James y Virginia se mantenían en una esquina viendo como sus amores se manchaban con carmín… por eso no vieron a los otros que entraron por la puerta trasera y se acercaban hacia ellos. Pero Natasha si los vio y al instante salto sobre ellos masacrándolos antes de que pudieran siquiera hacerles un rasguño.

Escasos quince minutos bastaron para que la paz regresara a la mansión.

-Bucky.

-¿Si Stev? –alzo la vista, se encontraba en la tina bañándose con Rogers, el agua limpiaba la sangre que había en sus cuerpos. -¿Qué sucede?

El acaricio su mejilla y el castaño entrecerró los ojos. –Lamento lo de esta noche.

-No podías saber que esto pasaría, no es tu culpa… aunque me avergüenza que Tasha me defendiera –un tenue color rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

-Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece –rio nervioso – es capaz de vencerme incluso a Thor… y no quieres verla enojada, o a Virginia son más peligrosas que una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bueno pero eso no justifica que me hayas arrinconado con Virginia, entiendo que quisieran protegerla a ella pues está embarazada pero yo…

-No sabes pelear Bucky, además… no tienes la misma resistencia que nosotros, sigues siendo humano.

-Entonces vuélveme como tú, así poder defenderme.

Steve se tensó, nunca antes había hablado de eso con su amado, si lo había pensado pero… -¿Quieres ser un vampiro?

-Así no moriré y ni te dejare solo mi amor.

Steve beso apasionadamente al castaño antes de ir bajando por su cuello, James se estremecía por las sensaciones que le provocaba su caballero escarlata.

Lentamente sus filosos colmillos se adentraron en el rompiendo la tersa piel, Bucky emitió un gemido mezcla de dolor y placer no sabía como pero su amado Steve volvió algo que debía ser maligno y tortuoso en lo mejor que pudiera sentir. Todas las noches que pasaron juntos, las extensas charlas con las que conocieron cada secreto del otro, las tortuosas horas que estuvieron alejados… todo, todo culminaba con esa mordida; después de esa noche jamás volverían a separarse porque un vínculo indisoluble los uniría por la eternidad.

Steve se deleitaba con el líquido que bajaba por su garganta, era lo más delicioso que hubiera saboreado antes, le hacía desear más quería todo sin embargo se contuvo pues deseaba estar con Bucky no drenarlo.

Cuando se separó lamio las gotas que seguían brotando, al retirar todo el líquido rojo deposito un beso sobre las heridas gemelas que ahora adornaban el cuello de Bucky. SU Bucky.

-Te amo Stev.

-Y yo a ti James, con todo mi corazón –volvió a besarlo, ambos sintieron como si sus almas se fundieran, mezclándose para ya no ser dos seres diferentes sino uno solo.

No importaba que ese vejete intentara llevarse al castaño otra vez, que sus padres lo buscaran para buscarle "un buen partido"; no importaba nada pus ellos estaban juntos con la luna protegiéndolos.


End file.
